Heigard
Heigard, officially the Republic of Heigard (French: République de Héigarde, Spanish: República de Héigard) is a country in the Bay of Biscay in Western Europe, consisting of four inhabited islands and several rocks and isles. It's located west of France and north of Spain. It was formed as country in the late 18th Century taking advantage of the political instability of France, and opposing to French economic and social convictions. Upon the dissolution of the Western Roman Empire in the 5th Century the territory of Heigard has been disputed between France and Spain several times, which gave as result a rich Franco-Hispanic culture, and at time led to constant internal cultural and political conflicts. Etymology The name "Heigard" is derived form Ægartum, the name of the Roman Province founded in the main island circa 55 BC. It has its origin in the name Ægartii, a group of Celtic people inhabiting the island before being discovered by Romans. The word "Ægarti" is believed to have morphed from Gaulish word arganto. This theory is supported by archaeological evidence (pre-roman silver artifacts found in Nord-Oïleux and Charleroi). History Main Article: History of Heigard Antiquity Archaeological evidence of human activity on the island dates back to the Bronze Age (c. 650 BC). Celtic tribes settled in modern Charleroi circa 400 BC. The islands were conquered by the Romans in the 1st Century BC during the Gaulish Campaigns after the defeat of local tribes. After the collapse of the Roman Empire in the 5th Century, Visigoths the claimed the land of Ægartum for their kingdom in Gallia Aquitania, as part of their reward for aiding Emperor Honorius repel the attacks of Vandals, Alans and Suevi in Hispania. Independence 20th Century 21st Century ] On 1 January 2002, Heigard ceased to use the franc as currency and replaced it with the Euro, which it shares with 17 other countries in the Eurozone. Heigard has experienced a strong economic growth with a highly-exploited touristic industry, in addition to petroleum obtention and refinement, coal mining and the incursioning of Heigardian enterprises in former French colonies. However, an inefficient legal system, overpaid government officers and foreign trade deficit are sinking the economy. Since 20 March 2010, a series of irregularities with the largest electric company of Heigard, Électricité de Héigard, has created a political chaos throughout the country... INCOMPLETE Geography The only inhabited islands of Heigard, the Île Dauphin, Philliers, Loïge and Petit cover an area of 47,549 square kilometers (18,358 square miles), the main island being slightly smaller than Estonia. Heigard possesses a wide variety of landscapes, from coastal plains surrounding all the country to the mountain range at the center of the country, comprising the Bienoux mountains. There are several short rivers and one major river in Heigard. Among them are the Choissé, the Ploury, the Guerral and the extensive Benoir. By its location, Heigard is situated within the northern temperate zone. Eastern Heigard has a temperate climate combined with maritime influence, while in the west the climate becomes oceanic with cool/warm summers with heavy rain and mild winters. In the central part of Heigard the climate becomes more continental, with stormy and hotter summers and colder winters. Politics ''Main articles: Politcs of Heigard, Government of Heigard Heigard is a unitary presidential republic -the only of its kind in Europe-, with strong democratic traditions inherited from France. The latest Constitution of Heigard was approved by then president François Aldo Toury in 1937. The executive has a single leader: the President of the Republic, currently Johann Meukervan, who is head of state and Government, elected by universal adult suffrage for a 4-year single term. The Heigardian parliament is a bicameral legislature comprising a National Assembly (Assemblée Nationale, Asamblea Nacional) and a Senate. The National Assembly deputies represent local constituencies and are directly elected for 5-year terms. The Assembly has the power to dismiss the cabinet, and thus the majority in the Assembly determines the choice of government. Senators are chosen by an electoral college for 6-year terms. The Senate's legislative powers are limited; in the event of disagreement between the two chambers, the National Assembly has the final say, except for constitutional laws and lois organiques, leyes orgánicas (laws that are directly provided for by the constitution) in some cases. The government has a strong influence in shaping the agenda of Parliament. Politics in Heigard are characterized by two politically opposed groupings: one left-wing, centred around the Monarchist Party, and the other right-wing, centred around the Republican Party. The executive branch is currently composed mostly of the RP. Military The armed forces of Heigard are divided in four branches: *Armée Nationale (Army) *Marine Héigardien (Navy) *Force Aerienne (Air Force) *Gendarmerie Heigardien (acts as National Police and Provost force). Transportation Administrative Divisions Heigard is divided in 8 regions. The regions are further subdivided in 28 departaments. The departaments are subdivided in 168 arrondissements, which in turn are divided in 321 communes, following the municipal reform of 2009. The regions and departaments have merely a grouping purpose than a real exercising of power. Unlike France, the arrondissements are governed by Prefects (Préfets, Prefectos) and the communes by Mayors (Maires, Alcaldes). Economy See: Heigardian euro coins Demographics As of 2009 (based on the 2006 official census), Heigard population is estimated to be 13.2 million people. Heigard's largest cities are Crèbourg, Charleroi, Bourgnac and Loïge Island (not exactly a city, but as a commune). Heigard is ethnically diverse: The census of 2006 determined that 92,4% of the population is of Heigardian descent; 2,2% are of French origin, 1,1% are of Spanish origin, 1% are of varied European ethnicities (such as German, English and Italian), 1,2% are of African origin, 0,7% are of Afro-Heigardian descent 0,4% are of Latinoamerican origin and the remaining 0,1% is comprises at least 30 different ethnicities. The census also recorded that at least 125 different languages are spoken in Heigard: 65,3% of the population speaks French as mother language, 25% speaks Spanish, 4% speaks many other Indo-European languages, 3% speaks Merligian and the remaining 2,7% speaks other language. Culture The culture of Heigard is basically a mixture of French and Spanish cultures, but has adopted unique and distinctive traits through time. It has its origins in Frankish, Iberian, Celtiberian, Latin, Visigothic, Roman Catholic, and Islamic cultures. Cuisine is a popular dish in western Heigard.]] Main article: Heigardian cuisine Heigardian cuisine varies from climate to climate, but it's mainly based in seafood and fish, animal breeding, wine, cheese and bread production. Three main divisions can be identified: *''Highland'' Heigard - the Central Region and departaments where the Bienoux mountains are located: many lamb, goat and beef-based foods such as stews, and dairy products like cheese and milk. *''Biscayan'' Heigard - all such coastal departaments: extensive use of seafood, fishes such as tuna, sardine and mackerel. *''Lowland'' Heigard - the departaments lingering between the mountains and the coast: high quality poultry products -''patés'', foie gras, confits-, pork ham and sausages, and production of many fruits such as apples, oranges, plums, nuts, cherries, and vegetables. Religion Freedom of religion is a constitutional right, making Heigard a secular country. According to a 2008 study by the University of Crèbourg, 73.5% of the population is Roman Catholic, 12.3% identify with no religion, 6.9% identified as Muslims, 5.1% identified as Protestants, 1.3% identified as Jewish, and the remaining 0.9% either identified with other faith or didn't respond. Foreign Relations Heigard is one of the founding members of the United Nations and the GTO. Its also member of the NATO, the WTO, the International Francophone Organisation, and is an observer state over the Association of Caribbean States. Heigardian foreign policy has been sharply modeled by the European Union, of which Heigard is the first joining member after the founders of the aforementioned organisation. Following the tactics of France, Heigard has developed strong ties with reunified Germany, attempting to acquire influence in the EU. Heigard has strong relations with former French colonies and territories in Africa, as with Quebec and New Cambria in America. Category:Heigard Category:Nearly Real World Category:Countries Category:Nations Category:Regions Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth Category:Worlds